Alyxaris Meredun
"Nothing in life is given to you. So, take what you can, give little back, or die as a sheep amongst wolves." - Alyxaris to a street child in Lion's Arch. Alyxaris is a main protagonist in the Campaign. Being the rightful heir to the thieves guild, the Black Hand, Alyxaris never was told about the shady organisation and turned his back on it. Biography Early years Veridias, being the former leader of the Black Hand, met a Human female, whom he fell in love with immediately. To leave all his criminal activities behind, the Huladrin and the woman left Divinit'ys Reach to live in Trinity. Alyxaris was born into Tyria at Trinity, one of the great port cities of Kryta. During childbirth, his mother suffered too greatly and died after Alyxaris was safely delivered. Veridias Meredun was then lone raising father, who lost his guiding light and equalizer, his wife. Without someone who would teach Alyxaris how to be a regular child in a regular life, Veridias fell back onto his old ways and began training his son to become a thief and a survivor. The young Huladrin thief achieved his skills on a steady, yet impressive pace. Veridias' guilt soon morphed into pride, as his son proved himself useful to take back the Black Hand. A Twist of Fate As if it was the gods themselves seeking torment on Veridias, his past caught up to him. On a rainy night, as he attempted to return home to his son, a Black Hand assassin succeeded in outsmarting and ultimately murdering Veridias Meredun on 24th of September, 2010 AE. One day before Alyxaris' 20th birthday. This downright turned Alyxaris' life upside down, leaving Trinity for the larger port city Lion's Arch. Now he was left with no one. Doing the only things he's ever taught to do, the tragic befallen Half-Elf began earning his coin through thievery, heists and even occassionally assassinations. There was little people could do, as Alyxaris has learned from one of the best in his trade. Heist of Sacred Gems The young adult earned himself the title Gray Finger in Lion's Arch. Being successful on many occassions and getting caught few times to never. Finally the deeds spoke for themselves, as Alyxaris suddenly received an assignment from a rich Human nobleman who sought to increase his wealth beyond his imaginations. Baron Lorkes. Rumor had it, that a carriage would pass through Lion's Arch that made it all the way from Elona, aiming to be safely escorted to Divinity's Reach. The carriage contained a chest full of gemstones, that only the Six Gods themselves might have possessed. Alyxaris never was one to be possessed by wealth, he simply undertook what he was good at, what he was taught to do. That fateful day, the carriage arrived. Alyxaris already prepared for what needed to be done. As it made its way out of the Trader's Forum, the thief patiently anticipated its move into the storage room. Alyxaris then prepared his shortbow to ambush the storage guards with aimed shots at their necks, taking them out swiftly. However it all felt, too easy to him. Arriving at the rear carriage doors, upon opening he would find the contents to be void of jewlery. Instead there was the Baron Lorkes who hired him, aiming a pistol at his face. It wasn't about catching a successful thief, it was about his personal pride of getting robbed by such a shabby thief like Alyxaris. The storage doors fling open as more of his personal guards attempt to arrest him. It was an escape that went into the local history book. Alyxaris single handedly fended off a dozen guards, while getting shot at by the Baron and yet managed to pull out an impressive escape. The years of training from his father, and even more years on his own, the Half-Elf truly became an expert of his craft. Recent to Current Events The last of the Meretun, Alyxaris, walked the lands of Kryta to survive and offer his work as a professional thief and assassin, getting quite known in the underground criminal scene. It was a vision in the Realm of Dreams that brought him together with another group of adventurers, to which he travels with today.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists